Incomplete
by xXEnergizerBunnyXx
Summary: There is no Harry Potter, the-Boy-Who-Lived. No, there is only Kazuki, the boy who lost his hearing, as well as his family, during the Kyuubi attack. Now all he has is Lily and James Potter, his adoptive parents, and a dream of becoming a Shinobi. Slightly AU, possible OOC. No pairing yet, but will be slash / yaoi.


_AN: Hey guys! I know, I know, most of you are probably thinking that I shouldn't be starting a new story right now! Especially since I have two unfinished stories just waiting for me to continue them. But this particular plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone! And so here we are…_

_Disclaimer – I'm not Asian or British, so I guess we're in the clear on that one!_

* * *

Moving to the Hidden Countries had been a huge decision for James Potter and his wife, Lily Potter nee Evans. It had taken months of planning, as well as a fairly huge chunk out of James' family vault.

Many people would question the couple's reason for doing so. After all, in the Wizarding world, they were a part of high society, surrounded by friends and family who loved them and supported them in everything. They had money to spare, most coming from James' inheritance from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, as well as the House of Peverell, to which he was the only living member. James had an exciting career as an auror and Lily had a lucrative, as well as interesting, job as an Unspeakable for the Ministry,

But likewise, many people understand without explanation the two's decision to move to such an obscure and difficult-to-get-to place such as the Hidden Countries. Voldemort was at his prime, and targeting all of the major light families, to which the Potter's were a major member. Moving to the Hidden Countries, where they had their own form of military, and held little to no interest to the Dark Lord, was one way to almost guarantee their survival of the war.

And so, with this thought in mind, the couple left England and floo'd to the Tokyo Airport, located extremely close to the only opening to the Hidden Countries. 3 hours later, and they were settling in to their new home, having already talked to the Hokage and assured him that they mean no harm to him or any member of his village.

* * *

A year later, the couple decided to take the next step in their relationship and try for a child. Six months later, with no success, they went to the hospital to see if there was some kind of problem that was preventing Lily from becoming pregnant.

After a few tests, Lily was left crying with James trying to comfort his distraught wife, even through his own misery. They had just been told that Lily was unable to have children due to instability in her Chakra coils caused by its reaction with her innate magic. Although neither Potter fully understood what was being said, both understood the implications.

After months of grieving, Lily had finally had enough of feeling sorry for herself. And so with that in mind, she marched herself to the orphanage, which was depressingly full due to the Kyuubi attack that had happened less than two and a half years ago, only months before James and herself had arrived. They had been lucky that, in the time after Kyuubi's attack but before they moved, the city was able to build itself back to usable levels.

Looking around at all of the orphaned children left a distinctly bitter taste in her mouth. She had never been able to handle the sadness and emptiness that was so common after wars. Even in only the beginning stages of the war, the Wizarding world saw many small children orphaned. But today, she was going to help a child; give them a family that could never replace their old family, but might help fill the hole left behind.

The children who were playing outside seemed to range greatly in age. Some were as young as 4 or 5, and others as old as 16 or 17. She assumed that most of the younger kids were being watched inside, and that anyone older than the ones outside was either helping watch said younger children, or had already moved out on their own.

Deciding that talking to the matron of the orphanage would be a good start, she made her way through the well-kempt yard, maneuvering through the little bodies, all running around and playing with each other. A few children also sat off to the side, playing by themselves, reading or otherwise just thinking, but the majority seemed to be taking advantage of the day's good weather to run around.

Finally making it to the front of the orphanage, where there was a rustic door wide open, she stepped up the three short steps and into the building. Following a sign on her right, she stepped into the office marked "Tsubari Aneko".

What she expected to find inside was a matronly old woman with a grandmotherly countenance and perhaps the small knickknacks children tended to gift their family figures with. What she got instead was an attractive young woman who exuded control, and a stately, if somewhat bare, office, bar a few scant drawings behind the mahogany desk that seemed to take up most of the room.

Tsubari, as the sign outside had said, stood and smiled, bowing lightly to the burgundy haired woman in front of her. Lily haltingly reciprocated the obeisance, still not used to the formalities that the Hidden Countries seemed to share with modern day Japan.

"Hello, I'm Tsubari Aneko," Tsubari started in the language so similar to Japanese you would be hard-pressed to find the difference.

Lily fumbled for a second before finally regaining her usual straight forwardness. "My name is Potter Lily." She could tell that the foreign name befuddled the woman, which was no surprise given the unusual letter structure compared to the native language. "How are you today?"

"I certainly can't complain, no with this weather." Tsubari made a vague gesture to the single window in her room. "I think that this is the first day I have sent the kids outside to play without fear of them coming back in with a cold."

Lily gave a laugh, already enjoying the company of the woman in front of her. But she wasn't here to make small talk.

Tsubari seemed to sense this, and so, with a smile, sat back down and gestured for Lily to sit in the seat across from her.

Delicately doing so, Lily sat apprehensively, waiting for Tsubari to say something, as she had no clue what she was supposed to do at this opinion.

Linking her hands under her chin, Tsubari started the conversation. "So, Potteru-san-" Here Lily cut her off with a quick, "Just Lily, please." With a nod, Tsubari continued, "Then Lily-san, am I correct in assuming you are here to adopt a child?"

Lily was surprised that the woman, who was most definitely native, was able to pronounce her name so easily, with only the slightest hint of a lisp to be heard. Most people tended to slur it into who sounded closer to "Riri" than anything else. Ignoring these thoughts she finally replied, "Yes. I am unable to have children, and so I decided to explore the option of adoption. After much research, I decided that this would be the best choice for me and my husband, James."

Nodding in understand, Tsubari opened a drawer and pulled out a significant pile of papers. She slid them gracefully across the table. "If you do decide to go through with an adoption, these are the forms you will have to fill out. First though, I believe we should get an idea of what kind of child you are looking for here."

Lily hated the way it sounded as though she was simply shopping for something, picking from a given selection, but she ignored the feeling. "I believe that I would like to adopt a child near the age of 2 or 3. I know James would prefer a boy, and I have no objections to that whatsoever."

"Any personality traits you might be looking for? Family background? Shinobi or civilian?"

"I think," Lily started hesitantly, "That at this point I don't have a preference. I would like to meet several children before any decision is made, of course."

Tsubari smiled and replied, "Of course. I just want a general idea of what you are looking to find here. Would you look to meet some of the children right now?"

Lily only nodded, and then followed Tsubari as she stood and swiftly exited the office, heading towards the door Lily had walked through not 10 minutes before. However, before reaching the door itself she turned left into a corridor that had several doors leading off of the left side.

She stepped into the second door, which quickly revealed a moderately large room full of small beds, toys, young women and, most importantly, young children.

Lily couldn't help but smile at the scene, and entirely missed Tsubari's returned smile.

With a small gesture, the matron began walking towards the area of the room where several children were playing. Tsubari introduced her to several of the children, and Lily thought them adorable, but she felt that there had to be something… _more_. Something that would tell her it was right, and that she was making a good decision.

And when she saw the bright green eyes of a child gazing curiously from across the room at her, she was almost positive that she had found that something more. For in that young child's eyes, so much brighter than her own, she saw sadness, loneliness and confusion, but she also saw the potential for such love and passion that she felt the breath leave her lungs. Tsubari seemed to sense the change, and quickly directed her gaze to where Lily's was glued.

The second her eyes saw the child that had grabbed Lily's attention so effortlessly, her own eyes softened. Tapping Lily's arm gently, she began walking towards the young child once she was sure she had the red heads attention.

Stopping gently in front of the child, Tsubari turned to Lily and said, "Lily-san, this is Kazuki-kun."

Up close, the child was even more darling than she had initially thought. He had unruly black hair that shined with a luster unbecoming of such an establishment. His eyes, so bright before, were now almost blindingly stunning, seeming to shine with an inner light that would make Emeralds cry in shame. His lashes were thick and long, casting a shadow down his high cheekbones, both hinting at aristocratic lineage. His alabaster skin, which at first look was unblemished, showed small scars along the sides of his face, looking like burns caused by wayward sparks.

Kneeling down next to the child she smiled and said, "Hello Kazuki-kun, I'm Potter Lily."

She received only a slightly bewildered look before Kazuki looked up at Tsubari, obviously asking her some sort of question.

Sighing, Tsubari kneeled next to Lily and said, "Lily-san, Kazuki-kun is deaf."

Lily gasped and apologized. "I am so sorry! I didn't realize!" She gasped again when she felt a hand grasp the one she had brought up to her mouth in surprise and horror at her own uncouthness.

Looking down into those adorable eyes, she just about melted, but that feeling was washed into surprise when Kazuki's cherubic face tilted to the side, his full pink lips opened and he slowly enunciated a sentence. "It's alright; you don't have to be sorry."

Looking to Tsubari in surprise, she was unsurprised to find that the young matron seemed used to this kind of thing happening. "Kazuki-kun can speak using most simple words, and can read both lips and the atmosphere quite well. If you would like to talk with him, just make sure he can see your lips, and that you speak slowly, as well as enunciate your syllables."

Lily gave an uncertain nod before turning back to the child who had previously enraptured her so, and still enthralled the inner mother in her. "Hi sweetie, how are you today?"

Kazuki seemed to think for a second before replying, "I'm good. How are you?"

Lily smiled at his politeness before responding. "I am much better now that I've met you."

She almost squealed when she saw the blush rise in his cheeks, making him look even more cherubic.

"Hey Kazuki-kun," Lily started, making sure to catch his attention first. "How would you like to come home with me?"

With a slowly growing smile, which was soon a full-grown grin, and a wide nod of his head, the decision was made.

* * *

_Hope you liked the first chapter of this new story! I'm hoping that I will be able to update semi-regularly, but I doubt it due to the large number of homework assignments I am constantly receiving from my teachers, as well as the PSAT test I have on Wednesday. _

_Anyways, please send me a review if you liked the beginning of this story! Hack, send me a review if you hated it! Either way, I love you hear your opinions, and more often than not they motivate me to write more, faster!_

_See you all next time,_

_xXEnergizerBunnyXx_

Kazuki, Takeshi


End file.
